narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sarada Uchiha/Archive 2
Surrogate Mother? No. Incorrect. We don't know that yet. We only know Karin is Sarada's biological mother and that Sakura is Sarada's adoptive mother. I would suggest labeling them as such, or simply labeling both as mother. But as it stands, calling Sakura a surrogate mother is incorrect as we have no idea how Sarada was born, just that she shares Karin's DNA. And in any case, Sakura would not be a surrogate, legally or technically speaking, as she raised Sarada. If Karin raised Sarada, then there is a chance maybe Sakura was her surrogate. But that's clearly not the case. – Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 07:48, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, 3 AM for me and I end up mixing up my terminology. Fixed it. Sorry about the confusion. 07:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Officialnaruto (talk)With all due respect you dont even know is she is Karins child. Suigetsu could have taken sasukes DNA, will all know Karin was his stalker. according to Masashi Kishimoto, "Sarada is love child born between Sasuke and Sakura". Maybe Sarada was born as a sick child and Karin was the only one who could help with her special ability thus the DNA rhing. Though i can bet what you said of actually being Sasuke's DNA and not hers. I can imagen the reaction to that--Haseo55 (talk) 12:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Adoptive or Step-mother? If Sasuke and Sakura indeed married (and Karin is the mother), then it'd be step-mother. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 15:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Steps are if the father re-marries, no?--Omojuze (talk) 15:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Sakura= mother. Karin=biological mother. Sakura is the mother because she has bred and raised Sarada.--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::We're going by genetics here, aren't we? She might still consider Sakura to be her mother, but in reality (as of now) Karin is her mother. Now watch it be Sakura again in 2+ weeks >.<--Omojuze (talk) 16:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::So...is it confirmed by either Sasuke, Sakura, or Karin that Sarada is Karin's daughter? You know, the three people who've been absent for this entire thing? If they confirm it, the DNA test stands. If they don't, that goes dow nthe drain. Especially with Karin's obsession with Sasuke, for all we know it was HIS genetic material to do the test.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:02, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Uzumaki Member. To my knowledge with the way clans seem to work around here, when a woman marries into a mans clan and they have a kid, their child is born into the fathers clan. But Karin and Sasuke never got married to our knowledge, so wouldn't that make Sarada part of the Uzumaki clan? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:18, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Well, think of it this way. When your parents are not married and have you, which last name do you take? Your mamas or your papas? I honestly can't come up with a better explanation.--Omojuze (talk) 08:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think we would wait and observe how much Sarada inherited from the Uzumaki clan in this special case. If the Uchiha genes were absolutely dominant and Sarada is officially said to have no trait that can be affiliated with the Uzumaki clan, it's safer to not consider her an heiress to the Uzumaki clan. If she does though and shows exclusive abilities such as an improved regeneration ability, I'd personally put genetic inheritance above traits exclusively passed down to her through her familistic environment. --Matako (talk) 08:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It doesn't work like that at all Matako.--Omojuze (talk) 08:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::The only reason we don't list characters as being part of 2 clans is because of the whole woman marrying into her husbands clan tradition, which isn't the case in this scenario, so that would makes Sarada part of both clans. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :If Sarada has Uzumaki's blood, she is a member of the uzumaki's clan. --Sharingan91 (talk) 09:07, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::So we came to ridiculous point if woman from clan marries man from clan child is member of father's clan if they are not married then child is member of both. -_- ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Sarada won't be added to the Uzumaki clan the same way Boruto and Himawari aren't listed as Hyuga clan members: Fathers clan takes precedent. Descendant of the Uzumaki clan, but not a member.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:18, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, it does. If genes are so dominant that the other genes cannot even be passed down through a so called "gene flip-flop", they are so recessive that we can not speak of an heir in the first place. That may be more than just unlikely to be the case in the real world, but it can be the case in the Naruto world, though it's also unlikely there because I assume that Kishi made her part Uzumaki for a reason. Let's say Sarada truly inherited nothing from the Uzumaki bloodline; then she would neither be a biological nor social part of the Uzumaki clan. As I said, going by real world logic, that would be as good as impossible, but if Kishimoto ever happens to clearly state that she inherited nothing from the Uzumaki bloodline, considering her as a part of the Uzumaki clan would be wrong.--Matako (talk) 10:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::No it doesn't. Also, what TU3 said. A clan isn't a genetic trait, it's a family name. It has nothing to do with certain abilities to be honest.--Omojuze (talk) 10:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What you are talking about is basically a different matter. You seemingly don't properly distinguish between genetic and social. It says a lot about how much value there is to your "argument", but hopefully you don't take this personal. --Matako (talk) 10:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Wait.... What? xD You propose adding Sarada as an Uzumaki Clan Member, but it would be false and she doesn't belong to that family. What else is there to get? And what different matter? Are you speaking alien? A Sharingan is a genetic trait, a family name - is not xD You should do more research what a clan is before mouthing your "philosophies".--Omojuze (talk) 10:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Curve Ball Time If you want to be perfectly honest, chances are high that on a highly technical sense, neither Karin nor Nagato are actually part of the Uzumaki clan. By blood yes, but if memory recalls the clan was/is dead. Hell it could be argued that Naruto is not part of the Uzumaki clan. Anyway, carry on with this lovely discussion, I don't plan to intervene again.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Strip away all the unnecessary fluff; if a person has the genes, they are part of the clan. The long and the short of it is that a clan is only true gone when their genetic lineage has disappeared but Naruto, Karin and now Sarada have said lineage, thus they are still very much alive. After all, a clan doesn't need to cohabit to exist, that's not, and has never been the modus operandi. Pesa123456789 (talk) 11:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) It really doesn't matter if they are married or not, or whether they take the last name or not either. After all, Boruto and Himawari are listed as members of the Hyuga Clan, despite the fact they have Uzumaki last names. Besides, you don't just exit a clan and join another, children inherit the traits of both mother and father, Sarada would be just as much an Uzumaki and she is an Uchiha, and should be treated as such, just like Boruto and Himawari. Omega64 狐 (talk) 14:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sarada is as much Uzumaki as Tsunade is. They both are descendants of the clan, but they don't belong to the clan. Boruto and Himawari are not listed as Hyūga clan members, as per their infoboxes. Their Hyūga immediate ancestry is noted in the article, but for infobox purposes, they're not Hyūga. Omnibender - Talk - 20:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Not quite, because Tsunade's grandmother is an Uzumaki, not her mother like Sarada, so Sarada is more of an Uzumaki than Tsunade is. Either way, I understand what you are trying to say, all I'm saying is that there's literally no difference between the Uzumaki in Sarada and the Hyuga in Boruto and Himawari, even though one belongs to the Uchiha Clan and the other two belong to the Uzumaki Clan. Omega64 狐 (talk) 06:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Sorry about posting it in this article in particular, but I couldn't think of a better place off the top of my head. After reading and editing this wiki for months, I couldn't help but notice that one editor is really in love with the phrase "to which", to the point where they use it in places it really doesn't belong. Examples of correct usage of the phrase would be: "The town, to which he was going" "He was called a liar, to which he responded with hostility". The wiki contains erroneous usages of the phrase, similar to the following: "He has awakened the Sharingan, to which he is very proficient with." The correct forms in this sentence would be simply "which he is very proficient with" or "with which he is very proficient". So yeah, basically you need to learn that "which" can connect with prepositions other than "to". "With which", "for which", "over which" etc are all good. Xfing (talk) 13:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Appearance descrption I think her appearance description should be edited, and show what genes she inherited from Karin. Which is her weak eyesight, and facial expression. I think it should just say she inherited her eyes from Sasuke, besides the weak vision, since they have the same color and shape (Naruto even confirmed that she looks just like Sasuke, especially her eyes). I think it was said before that she has Sakura's eye shape but I think that's just to do with the eyelashes. I think her facial structure is more like Sasuke's, and well Sasuke and Karin have similar eyebrows, noses, and they both have the chin creases that Sarada has. And obviously Sarada inherited her hair color from Sasuke. I know this could change, it could revel later that the DNA thing wasn't accurate for that, and she actually is Sakura's biological child, but as of now it's a canon fact that she is Karin's biological child. (Clear Waters (talk) 06:31, June 12, 2015 (UTC)) I disagree. She inherited vision from Sasuke, we all know that Sasuke messed up his eyes during the fight with Danzou which is why he has now Itachi`s eyes. Also, just beacsue of last chapter you shouldnt assume that Karin is her mother! And her facial expressions are nothing like Karins, Kishimoto explained that himself in Naruto Gaiden book = "Sasukes look, Sakuras expressions, style and adittue.Officialnaruto (talk) "She inherited vision from Sasuke, we all know that Sasuke messed up his eyes during the fight with Danzou" that makes NO SENSE, lol. Sasuke messing up his vision in a fight is not a genetic thing. There is NO possibility that she could have inherited that from him. By that logic then she could have been born with one arm, since when she was conceived Sasuke only had one arm. And, on this wiki it is treated as a canon fact that Karin is her mother, unless it's confirmed otherwise in canon. And that could be the case, but as of now, as far as we know, Karin is her biological mother. And Sarada does look like Karin, regardless, of weather it turns out that she is her mother or not. (Clear Waters (talk) 16:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC)) Page inconsistency In Sarada Appearance section there is line: "Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her maternal grandmother" - with link to Mebuki, some one with access to page please fix that. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 10:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Clan On the clan section, "Uzumaki clan" should be added to it. But on the Uzumaki clan page, Sarada is already listed as a member. And on her page it says she is one. (Clear Waters (talk) 16:37, June 12, 2015 (UTC)) Appearance section Um, someone should edit the appearance section. (Clear Waters (talk) 17:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) :What's wrong with it?--Mina talk | 17:15, June 24, 2015 (UTC) "She inherited her Sasuke's eyes colour while also having the same eye shape as Sakura in addition to her face." (Clear Waters (talk) 17:37, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) :And? Just cause she is not the mother doesn't mean she can't be compared to her step-mother... >.>--Omojuze (talk) 17:38, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well I guess thats true. But "her Sasuke's" should be "Sasuke's" or "her father's" lol. And I think what she inherited from Karin should be added like the weak eye site, which resulted to wearing glasses, etc. (Clear Waters (talk) 18:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) : Its an obvious red-herring. Even the Boruto: The Movie promotional materials has Sarada as Sasuke and SAKURA'S daughter, not Sasuke and Karin's. Note, this is AFTER the Gaiden is over. Thus, she has ZERO of anything Karin in her.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:30, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't know why people don't understand that Sarada being called Sakura's daughter is no indicator for a genetic relationship. She is her daughter. Her adoptive daughter, but still her daughter. My brother was adopted too, but we're not described as "The daughter Charlotte and the absolutely adopted son... pardon, "son" Marc". They are by definition mother and child. Kishimoto didn't say Sakura is the biological mother. He said she is the mother, and that is the case. The adoptive mother. But putting that aside, that this is a red herring is an assumption. This is a wiki though. We are not supposed to assume. We are supposed to record canon events. --Matako (talk) 12:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Full image in appearance section I took the liberty to change the picture showing her genin look to the more detailed not shitty looking HD artwork released by Namco Bandai, but it was changed back not much later, so i won't bother doing it again without asking. So could we use this picture instead? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sarada_Genin.jpg Looks a thousand times better than what currently is in use and the fact that it comes from the storm series video games can't be an excuse since half the hd full body artworks around the wiki are from the same people. ---Exkirion (talk) 08:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your liberty. Your image does in fact have a higher resolution - something I failed to notice when I reverted your edit - but are you able to source an image of her just standing, and not posing? That would be preferable in the image section.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sharingan image. Before Sarada's page gets locked again, i thought i'd bring it up on the talk page. Regarding this image, do we want to use it as her sharingan image in her ability section?? And secondly im not sure if anybody cares or if its even an issue but the current infobox image is of Sarada with the wrong headband color, so we could use the sharingan image, but her glasses in it are abit different. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know what's the problem with the trailer image is supposed to be. It's clearly visible and also from a 1080p image, so best quality. Indifferent to the infobox image though. Hanamizu (talk) 15:33, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The sharingan is clearly visible to me aswell, so im in favor of using it in her ability section. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:39, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't have a problem with the infobox image it's fine. The colored sharingan image should be in the ability section don't see anything wrong with it.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 18:58, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm also in agreement that the coloured pic of Sarada's Sharingan is perfectly fine and can be seen. If users cannot see it in thumbnail form, they should be making the effort to click the image, rather than just restoring a B+W picture. --''Saju '' 19:03, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Colour image hands down. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 12:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, just looks like a person very picky with pictures. Both are fine, but the coloured is better... well.. cause it's coloured.--Omojuze (talk) 12:41, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Strongly oppose. The image is low quality and blurry, 1080p or no - and the focus is on her face, rather than the Sharingan. Color isn't a good enough reason to use an otherwise terrible image. The standard of this wiki has always been to show the eye, and nothing else. Wait for the movie to come out and then I'm sure we'll get a nice coloured photo. --Mandon (talk) 17:50, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Salad Nickname Should salad be added as a nickname? They call her that in the movie poster so...--J spencer93 (talk) 00:51, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :You know that's how her name sounds, right? Sarada=Salad.--JOA2007:47, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes, fully aware of that. Still doesn't really explain why they spell it Sarada everyone else, including on that poster except in that one area they say Salad. Honestly, it sounds dumb lol --J spencer93 (talk) 12:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Because it is. For some reason the English translators felt the urge to translate just 2 names in the entire manga: Boruto and Sarada. Writing Sarada Salad is like Writing Sakura Sakul or Naruto as Nalt, same with Boruto. Even though they already removed it the original pictures on the official Boruto movie site of the characters spelled it out as Sarada and Boruto in romanji (Latin letters) so that's the official translation. Also Sarada's name probably comes from Sa'suke' "Sa" Saku'ra's "Ra" and I'ta'chi's "ta", since "Ta" is a modified sound in Japanese using the "da" as the base character. Similarly how there are these in my language O -> Ó, U -> Ű. ---Exkirion (talk) 08:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :^That's not entirely correct either. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Ability I know its important to have the Powers listed in the section but her super strenght is like 4 times in it, is that really necessary--Keeptfighting (talk) 23:54, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Page Blocked Why is Sarada's page blocked from editing? I've noticed it's been like that for a while. Is there a reason for that? --Sasukesuchihas (talk) 03:50, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :Someone kept trying to include pairing crap.--Vacent (talk) 04:07, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay. So when this happens how long does the page stay blocked for? Sorry, I'm still kinda new here. --Sasukesuchihas (talk) 07:05, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Game and element In "Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4" https://youtu.be/OGBdYCoe8VE, Sarada uses Fire release and Lightning release. --Sharingan91 (talk) 15:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Game exclusive abilities and techniques do not appear in character infobox. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 17:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Age According to a page included with the Mitsuki one-shot, she and Boruto are actually 12. And that's said after the one-shot is stated to take place shortly before their graduation. Where did 11 come from exactly? --BeyondRed (talk) 09:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :The Gaiden volume's back. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, so the Mitsuki thing must refer to their ages during the Boruto manga. No issue then.--BeyondRed (talk) 14:47, May 12, 2016 (UTC) For the Trivia Can we PLEASE have it say: " 's name is the formal Japanese word for salada in Spanish, which means "salad"."? GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 19:16, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :You have been told quite often to sign talkpage posts, if you don't start doing that soon, expect to be blocked for continually ignoring users. :Also, why bother making a talkpage post when you just made the edit regardless? It's junk trivia, anyway, and will be removed. --''Saju '' 12:50, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Ranka means "hand" in my language, but you don't see me complaining about it... So... NO.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:49, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm sorry. It's just important to me. You know that feeling, right? GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 19:16, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, BerserkerPhantom, what is your language? Will you please tell me? Sharingan Awakening Discrepancy To my understanding, the manga established that Sarada's Sharingan awakened during that sprint to the tower Sasuke was at, and was triggered because of her excitement at finally being able to meet her father. In anime episode that adapts this, before that event is shown, Shizune and Sakura have a conversation starting with "So Sarada's had the Sharingan for that long?" which implies that Sarada awakened it long before she even started looking for Sasuke, and, based on the dialogue that follows, it was still a case of emotional trauma. I'm aware there was an earlier edit about this that was undone by JouXII, but I think they might've mistaken one case for another, because I only see mention on the page for the manga's version of events. I'm bringing it up again because, admittedly, I'm new to how this wiki handles anime-specific content, for Boruto especially. Should this difference be added, and if yes, how?--KMVandy (talk) 14:45, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :It should be added like this: "In the anime, however, statement". • Seelentau 愛 議 16:07, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't care about adding the "in the anime, blah blah blah". But in the original manga, was it established that Sarada awakened the Sharingan at that moment?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::It was the first time she used it, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:59, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks; not sure where exactly it should go, but I figure listing it on the Abilities section is fine, and if not, anyone can move it of course. Since you brought it up though, I don't think anything in Gaiden explicitly says/shows that's the first time she's ever used it in her life, but I'm not about to challenge what's already everywhere on the wiki.--KMVandy (talk) 14:05, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::The thing is (and I think TU3 was hinting at this), it would be senseless for it not to be the time of awakening. If we always assume that it could be an earlier time because it wasn't explicitely stated, we would get nowhere. Remember when it was thought that Sasuke awakened his Sharingan during the fight with Haku? Then it turned out that he actually awakened it earlier, the manga itself provided this information. If we go our route, we'd not even take the earlier awakening as the first one, which wouldn't make any sense. So yes, the chronological first usage of the Sharingan is its awakening, unless proven otherwise. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:09, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I see, thank you for taking the time to explain. I take it this means, by extension, this wiki holds events added by the anime (not altered, added) as non-canon (at least, for now)? If so, I see I can instead add the information to the Anime-Manga Differences page.--KMVandy (talk) 14:28, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Her chakra reserves are low??? In the page it says; Sarada's chakra reserves are low and episode 24 is given as a reference.But that is not true.Firstly; it is not from the current timeline(At least two years before).Secondly; this scene was clearly a filler.Added by Studio Pierrot.Thirdly and most important is that: manga profile gives him 150 in chakra (Which is pretty high for her age). 0-TentouAlucard-0 (talk) 14:27, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :She has shown no significant chakra use either in the movie or in the manga, numbers in profiles are notoriously nonsensical, and no natural Sharingan user has ever exhausted their chakra just from having it activated, with the possible exception of Sasuke when he awakened his during the massacre, at a younger age than Sarada, and likely having a lot less chakra than what she has in the anime at the moment. Omnibender - Talk - 14:37, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Well I understand you.But you can't say that she has low chakra reserves.That scene with chocho was a filler scene.We should at least add that it only happens in the anime. 0-TentouAlucard-0 (talk) 14:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Just to note, recently, it was revealed that Boruto anime doesn't actually fall into category of "filler", it's as canon as manga is. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:38, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I know but some episodes of the anime are filler.For example episode 16 and 17 are filler.They are made for showing Sarada more before the Naruto Gaiden arc.And the scene with chocho and sarada is pretty much filler.It is added for fill the episode.What am I saying is we should add that it only happens in anime. 0-TentouAlucard-0 (talk) 15:55, November 5, 2017 (UTC) The fact that we have nothing concrete to benchmark her chakra reserve against is a problem. Also, the fact that the rest of that section mentions “over usage” of her dōjutsu makes the section contradictory. —Cerez365 (talk) 16:03, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure why "over usage" is mentioned at all. Just plain activation of Sharingan has negligible chakra cost for natural Uchiha, she's not casting jutsu with it. That alone would point at poor chakra reserves. Omnibender - Talk - 16:07, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think her getting tired against Chocho, when she's fairly inexperienced at using her dojutsu points to her reserves being small at all. I could make the argument that the fact that she could maintain her Sharingan, copy lightning style techniques several times, and then cast a genjutsu against her battle against Buntan would be indicative of fairly large reserves. We have nothing to compare her reserves to at the moment, so I don't think such a speculation should be made honestly. Berserkchart486 (talk) 01:42, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok @Omni. Rewording may help. There’s nothing wrong with saying that a persons chakra reserves may be lesser -@Berserkerchart, not everyone is born with tremendous amounts.—Cerez365 (talk) 13:34, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Captured? Sarada was soon captured by Konohamaru, along with several other students. Later that night, through Boruto's plan, Sarada and others were freed. Are you sure Sarada was among the captured students in the Graduation Arc? I don't think so! Watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrS55ikPJJk Hello... (talk) 17:32, January 6, 2018 (UTC)